The use of conventional, or wired, Universal Serial Bus (USB) connectors is widely accepted within the field of Information Technology for its universal appeal as a quick and dependable way of connecting one electronic device to another. Originally designed as a quick connector for use with personal computers, USB has gained wide acceptance for use with a plethora of electronic devices from laptop computers to PDAs, mobile telephones, gaming consoles, flash drives, peripheral equipment, and the like, and has become the standard connection method. The design of USB is standardized by the USB Implementers Forum (USB-IF), an industry standards body incorporating leading companies from the computer and electronics industries. USB makes possible the connection of different types of peripheral equipment using a single standardized interface socket. Plug-and-play capabilities have been improved by allowing devices to be connected and disconnected without rebooting the computer, a procedure commonly known as “hot swapping.” USB implementation provides power to low-consumption devices without the need for an external power supply and allows devices to be enabled without requiring installation of manufacturer specific device drivers.
The USB interface socket requires mating with a wired connector that is physically coupled to an external device. As technology has progressed to the convenience of a “wireless” world, it would be desirable to have the advantages that USB implementation provides without the attendant wired connections. The need exists for a wireless USB/UWB connector that can be easily connected/disconnected from various devices, resulting in an intuitive way for users to make wireless data connections between devices.